Boston University's General Clinical Research Center is a clinical study unit used by a variety of investigators to carry out studies to define the pathophysiology of a variety of disease states including amyloidosis, hypertension, malabsorption, and endocrinologic disorders of reproduction. In addition, a variety of clinical trials with new drugs for treating hypertension are carried out.